Emily
by BryannaB709
Summary: Willy and Toffee Wonka have a beautiful little girl named Emily. Just so you know, you did not have to read my previous story "Toffee Bucket" to be able to understand this story. This can be read as a sequel to "Toffee", but it can also be read as a stand-alone story. LOADS of fluff ahead, just warning you.


_A/N:_ Heelllooo! I'm back! And here's another story! This is about Willy's seven-year-old little girl, Emily, and you people who have read my other story "Toffee Bucket" might remember her as the daughter between Toffee and Willy, but if you haven't read "Toffee" it will still make sense.

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own anyone except Toffee and Emily.

 **Emily**

Willy walked through the long hallways, looking for his little girl, calling, "Emily! Emily, where are you? Emily!"

He muttered to himself, "Come on, my little lollipop, if your mother finds out I lost you again, she'll kill me-"

Suddenly, Toffee came out from around a corner, and said suspiciously, "Lost who?"

She squinted, and said, "Did Emily get out of her room again?"

Willy scratched his head, and said in a small voice, "Maybe."

Toffee inspected his face for an trace of a lie, then said, "Alright, but if she isn't at dinner with my parents in the Chocolate Room at five..."

She gave him a fake punch on the shoulder, and offered him a small smile, and pecked him on the cheek.

Willy smiled a little bit, then walked faster through the hallways, calling when he was sure his wife was out of earshot, "Emily!"

But then it hit him.

"She's going to be in the Chocolate Room, somewhere," he thought.

He made his way to the Chocolate Room, and quickly scanned the room for his daughter's blue dress.

When he couldn't see her from the entrance, he walked into the room, and headed towards the candy-apple weeping willows.

He looked around for a small bit, until he heard Emily's shrill giggle in the white-truffle briars.

Willy smiled, and headed towards the direction of her laughter.

He saw his little daughter laying on her back in the center of the clearing, giggling and rolling around on the ground.

Willy walked into the clearing, swinging his sprinkles-filled cane in the funny way that made her crack up, and said, "Isn't someone supposed to be taking a nap right now?"

Emily jerked up, and smiled a deliciously guilty smile.

She said in her soft voice, "I couldn't help it! I just wanted to explore the Chocolate Room a little, and I already slept until the clock read 4:30 instead of 4:00, I thought that was long enough!"

Willy held his daughter's chin in his gloved hand, and said, "Just this once, alright? Our little secret?"

Emily laughed, and said in a playful quiet voice, "Pinky-swear?"

Willy smiled, and said, "Alright, pinky-swear."

He hooked his pinky around his daughter's smaller one, and said, "Come on, your mother will want us at her parent's in a few minutes."

He took her hand, and together they walked towards the Bucket's house.

Toffee stuck her head out the side window, and shouted, "Dinner's almost ready!"

Charlie and Violet ran out from underneath the long, willowy branches of one of the weeping willows, and Willy noticed that Charlie had just a small bit of Violet's lipstick on his lips.

(Both Charlie and Violet were now seventeen years old, and they were now officially dating.)

Emily lit up, and she ran at Violet yelling, "Violet!"

Violet smiled, and hugged Emily as she ran into her arms.

She said, "Wow, Emily! Is that a new dress?"

When Emily giggled and held out the skirt of her dress, Violet clasped her hands to her mouth, and said in a overly surprised voice that Emily knew was fake, "Oh! Did you get taller?"

Emily giggled again, and said, "You're staying for dinner right?"

Violet smiled and nodded, then Emily said in a sudden concerned tone, "And you're sitting next to Uncle Charlie?"

Violet said, "Yes."

Emily smiled again, and said, "Good!"

Toffee walked out of the small house, and said, "Alright, come on inside. Dinner's ready."

She waited until everyone else had gone inside, and stopped Willy outside the door.

Willy frowned, and said, "What's wrong?"

Toffee smiled, and said, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just surprised to find out that Emily skipped out on her nap."

Willy started to blanche, but Toffee said, "No, no, I'm fine with it. No need to go into hiding until I boil over."

She pecked quickly him on the lips, and said, "Come on inside."

Willy smiled, and walked through the leaning front door into the house.

Toffee sat down besides Emily, who was sitting next to Willy, with Charlie and Violet on one side of the table, and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket on the other side.

(The grandparents had all passed away from tuberculosis last year. Mr. and Mrs. Bucket were still in mourning.)

Emily cried, "Can I say grace?"

Mrs. Bucket smiled, and said, "Yes, Emily, you _may_ say grace."

Emily clasped her hands, and closed her eyes, and waited for everyone to do the same, before she said, "Dear Lord, thank you for this food, thank you for letting Violet come tonight, and thank you for Gramma and Grampa, and thank you for Mommy and Daddy. Amen."

The rest of the table started to eat, but Emily added, "Oh, and P.S., I would really, really, _really_ like a bunny-rabbit for my birthday. Amen."

Toffee turned to her daughter, and said, "I think you'll have to ask Daddy about the rabbit."

Emily turned to her father, and asked sweetly, "Please, Daddy, may I have a bunny-rabbit for my birthday, pretty please?"

Willy pretended to think, then said, "Let's think about it a little bit, alright?"

Toffee clenched her teeth, and said, "Can we please consider the alternative of a fish, or a lizard?"

Emily just dug into her meatloaf, and washed it down with some milk.

After most of the family was done eating, Violet asked timidly, "Um, Mrs. Bucket, do you mind if Charlie gives me a ride home?"

Mrs. Bucket smiled, and said, "I'm fine with that."

Toffee stood up, and said, "Well, we really had a good time, but we've got to get back to our part of the factory."

Mrs. Bucket walked over to her daughter, and gave her a hug, saying, "It was nice having everyone together for dinner."

Willy stood up, and said to Emily, "Come on, honey, say good-bye to Violet and Uncle Charlie."

Emily smiled, and walked around the table to say good-bye to Violet and Charlie.

She gave Violet a huge hug, and while she hugged Charlie, she whispered in his ear, "When you two grad- gradu- graduaded, will you marry her?"

Charlie smiled, and whispered back to her, "Maybe."

Emily said a little louder, with an enormous smile on her face, "You will!" and ran after her parents out of the house.

Toffee said to Emily after they had walked a little while through the factory, "Why did you run away out of your part of the factory?"

Emily said sheepishly, "I was done sleeping, and I wanted to find you guys, 'cause you weren't in your room."

Willy said in a slightly concerned voice, "You left because you couldn't find us?"

Emily nodded, and Toffee bent down to her level and held her shoulders, and said, "I'm so sorry, sweet-pea, if we had known that you were worried because you couldn't find us, I wouldn't have left to talk to your Gramma! Honey, I'm so sorry!"

Willy bent down to join them, and said, "Emily, we promise not to scare you like that ever again!"

Emily smiled, and said sweetly, "I had fun looking through the Chocolate Room while you were looking for me!"

Willy smiled, and hugged her small body.

Emily squealed, and laughed, "Daddy! Not so tight!"

Willy let her go, and said, "Alright, but since you skipped part of your nap, you're going to go to bed half an hour early, okay?"

Emily gave a small pouty lip, and said, "Okay."

Toffee smiled, and said, "Alright, who wants a little bit of milk and cookies before we read your bedtime story?"

Emily's green eyes lit up, and she said excitedly, "Me!"

Willy smiled, and said to his wife as Emily ran to the kitchen, "Who's turn is it to bake cookies?"

Toffee pointed one finger on his chest, and said, "You bake a thousand times better than me!"

Willy laughed, and walked into the kitchen, tying a large apron on over his outfit, and gathering the ingredients for chocolate-chip cookies.

Emily laughed and giggled as Toffee kept her entertained, while Willy made the cookies.

He put them into the oven, and sat down as he watched the timer.

Emily sat on his lap, and started tickling him with her little fingers.

Willy laughed, and tickled her back, and Toffee joined in, grabbing them both in an enormous hug, laughing along with them.

Eventually, the oven gave a small 'ding', so Willy pried his wife and daughter off of him, and got the cookies out of the oven.

He placed them on a large plate, and took out a small glass of milk for Emily, then took the entire treat out into the dining room.

Emily smiled, and grabbed a few cookies off of the plate, jumping a little bit as she felt how hot they were, then bit a large bite from one of them.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she gave a loud 'mmmmm' as she chewed the cookie.

Willy smiled, and said to Toffee, "I told you vanilla extract was a good idea for the recipe."

Toffee smiled, and playfully punched his shoulder as she grabbed a cookie.

After all of the cookies were devoured, they all headed into Emily's pastel room for the bedtime story.

Emily flounced down on her four-poster bed, and said excitedly, "What are you going to read tonight?"

Toffee walked over to the bookcase against one of the walls, and carefully selected a book.

Willy smiled, and said, "So, Emily, who's reading tonight?"

Emily smiled, and said, "Mommy!"

Toffee sat down on the bed in between Emily and Willy, and opened the book to a marked page.

She started to read a chapter of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland', the chapter where Alice meets the March Hare, the Dormouse, and of course, the Mad Hatter.

She said the March Hare's lines in a pinched, Scottish accent; the Dormouse's lines were said in a quiet, high-pitched voice; and the Mad Hatter's lines were said in a lisp.

Whenever the Mad Hatter asked Alice why a raven was like a writing desk, Emily giggled, and sniggled closer to her mother and father on her bed.

Eventually, the chapter ended with Alice leaving the table, and a huge yawn from Emily.

She snuggled beneath her sheets and let out another huge yawn.

Willy smiled, tussled her hair, and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Emily sat up in her bed, and hugged her father around the neck, whispering into his ear, "Good-night daddy. I love you."

Willy kissed his precious daughter on the cheek, and whispered back, "I love you too, sweetie. Get some sleep, alright?"

Emily nodded sleepily, and smiled as her mother hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

Toffee whispered into her daughter's ear, "Good-night, angel. See you in the morning."

Emily hugged her mother around the neck, and whispered back, "I love you mommy."

She let go of her, and snuggled deeper into her sheets, and watched as her parents switched on the small nightlight on the wall, and turned off the lights.

Willy looked back, and whispered into the dark room, "Sleep tight Emmy."

He shut the door behind him, leaving Emily in the soothingly dark room, with the soft purple nightlight casting tiny shadows across the walls.

Toffee said quietly to Willy, "She seems so peaceful when she's sleeping."

Willy smiled, and said, "Yeah. She really is special."

Toffee smiled, and said in a whisper, "Yeah."

She held his shoulder, and placed a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Hope you liked! And FYI, Toffee looks like Anne Hathaway. :P


End file.
